


Reiterlied/Rider's Rhyme

by Dwimordene



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2002-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dwimordene/pseuds/Dwimordene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fic concerning Thengel and Theoden, while the family lives in exile in Gondor. First chapter in German, second chapter has the English translation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reiterlied

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

"Spiel mit mir, bitte, Papa!" schreit das Kind.

"Was spielen, Théoden?"

"Sing das Reiterlied, bitte! So, wie Mutti!"

"Also gut, dann, komm hier!" Kleine Arme werden nach oben gereckt; er setzt sich seinen Sohn auf seine Knie, nimmt ihn bei den Händen, und beginnt....

__

Hoppe hoppe Reiter

Du wirst eines Tages ein Reiter sein, Théoden. Ein Reiter der Riddermark, die hier "Rohan" genannt wird. Die ich auch "Rohan" nenne, manchmal sogar in meinen Gedanken. Es ist so lange her, daß ich in der Riddermark war, daß meine Muttersprache mir viel zu oft fremd erscheint. Und du, mein Sohn? Mit dir kann ich sprechen, aber ich lerne auch viele Wörter von dem Lehrer deiner Schwester Agathe. Mein Vater  dein Großvater  ist eine solche Schande, daß, obwohl ich seit langem fern der Heimat gelebt habe, die Rohirrim  die Éorlingas, heißt das  mich auf den Thron setzen wollen. Ein Gondorrim auf dem Thron der Riddermark, weil es keine andere Wahl gibt. Aber du... du mußt eines Tages ein richtiger Sohn Éorls sein. Du mußt den Fürsten der _mearas_ reiten, wenn du vierzehn Jahre alt bist  nicht wie ich, der nach Gondor floh, ohne an dem Ritual teilzunehmen. Ich nehme an, daß ich den Pferde-Fürst zähmen muß, bevor ich König werde. Der einziger Prinz, der das Ritual als erwachsener Mann machen wird. Aber du, nicht. Ich muß dich bald auf den Rücken eines Pferdes setzen, obwohl du nur zwei Jahre alt bist. Weil jeder Mann in Rohan  Riddermark  ein Pferd reiten kann, der seines Namens würdig ist.

__

Wenn er fällt dann schreit er

Mein Vater schrie immer  er hat immer zu viele Galle gehabt, und das Trinken macht es schlimmer. In Edoras kann man kaum Frieden kennen  solange mein Vater lebt, solange schläft man dort unruhig. Er ist noch immer krank. Die Leber tut ihm weh  der Bote ist heute morgen gekommen mit den neusten Nachrichten. Ach, Béma, und Morwen ist noch schwanger! Ich bin glücklich, aber wenn wir nach Edoras reisen müssen.... Ich hoffe, daß wir zusammen gehen können, aber meine Frau kann nicht mit mir kommen, bis sie das Kind gebiert, und ich will überhaupt mit ihr keine lange Reise riskieren. Also, leb, Vater, du altes Maultier  leb noch eine Weile, und verlange nichts von uns. Nicht jetzt, nach so vielen Jahren der Stille. Sie ist deine Schwiegertochter, Vater, aber du hast sie nie gesehen oder ihr geschrieben. Ich habe Kinder, die du nie gesehen hast, und nach denen du nie gefragt hast. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich hoffe, daß du ihnen begegnen wirst oder nicht. 

__

Fällt er in den Graben

Bitte. Beeil dich, Vater, bevor die Katastrophe uns ereilt. Hier in Gondor wissen die Leute, daß die Dunkelheit sich erneut rührt. Besser ich als du auf dem Thron. Es ist ein Jammer: wiewohl auch ich die Angst vor der Königwürde kenne, weiß ich ganz gut, daß wir uns dich und deine Genußsucht nicht leisten können.

__

Fressen ihn die Raben

Théoden mag die Raben nicht. Sie machen ihm Angst, und warum nicht? _Schwarze Feder, bringt doch Pech_ , sagen wir in Roh  Riddermark. Einmal zurück in Edoras, wird es zu viele Raben geben  alte Männer, die mich immer beobachten, und warten, auf Fehler, auf den Tag, wenn Théoden ein Mann sein wird. Nur zwölf Jahre noch, mein Kleiner. Dann triffst du ein echtes Roß der Riddermark! Dann ist die Spielstunde vorbei. Béma verhüte, daß du ein Ende unter schwarzen Flügeln findest, mein Sohn!

__

Fällt er in den Sumpf

Morwen war so entsetzt! Das letzte Mal, daß Agathe und Théoden allein gespielt haben, sind die beiden schlammbedeckt heimgekommen. Es hatte geregnet, und die Gärten waren ganz naß. Ich habe seit langem nicht so gelacht. Aber das Gelächter tut mir weh. Weil wir schon darin sind  ganz tief in dem Schlamm des Sumpfes, der die Riddermark ist. Wenn ich meine Kinder hoch genug halte, kommen sie vielleicht in ihr wahres Heimatland unbedeckt von Schlamm. Schade, daß wir auf die nächste Generation warten müssen, bis die Riddermark einen wirklichen Éorling und guten König haben wird. Ob ich ein guter oder ein schlechter König bin, ich weiß, daß ich jetzt zu sehr Gondorrim bin. Ich hoffe nur, daß Théoden jung genug ist, die Art der Riddermark ins Herz zu schließen. Wer weiß? Nur ein kleiner Fehler, eine schlechte Wahl... 

" _Macht der Reiter... plumps!_ " Théoden schreit glücklich, als sein Vater die Beine ausstreckt und das Kind plötzlich hinunter gleiten läßt. Thengel hebt ihn dann auf, lacht mit seinem Sohn und steht auf. Er hebt den Zweijährigen hoch über seinen Kopf, und dreht sich im Kreis, während Théoden erfreut quietscht. Und für nur einen Moment, während die beiden sich ins Gesicht schauen, sind sie nur Vater und Sohn.

 

****

Aus dem "Roten Buch," wie kopiert von den Schriftgelehrten von Brandyschloß, auf Meister Meriadocs Bitte hin: 

__

Über die Familie von Théoden Eadnew. Fengel war sein Großvater. Dieser war der dritte Sohn und viertes Kind von Folcwine. Seiner wird nicht lobend gedacht.Er gierte nach Nahrung und Geld, und stets suchte er Streit mit seinen Marschällen, und auch mit seinen Kindern lebte er in Unfrieden. _Thengel_ , sein einziger Sohn, verließ Rohan als er mündig wurde, und er lebte lange in Gondor und gewann Ehre in Turgons Kompanie. Lange Zeit fand er kein Weib, aber er heiratete Morwen von Lossarnach im Jahre 2943 in Gondor, obwohl sie siebzehn Jahre jünger als er war. Sie gebar ihm drei Kinder in Gondor, von denen _Théoden_ , der zweite, sein einziger Sohn war. Als Fengel starb, riefen die Rohirrim ihn zurück, und er kehrte widerwillig heim. Aber er bewährte sich als ein guter und ein weiser König, obwohl die Sprache von Gondor in seinem Haus benützt wurde, und nicht alle glaubten, daß das gut war. Aber es gab andere Schwierigkeiten, und Thengel kam im letzten Augenblick zurück nach Hause. Denn es war bald nach seiner Rückkehr, daß Saruman sich Herr von Isengard nannte, und begann, gegen Rohan Unruhe zu stiften. Er griff die Grenzen von Rohan an und unterstützte seine Feinde. Wäre Thengel nicht gewesen, vielleicht wäre Rohan früher gefallen. Unter allen, die Thengel kannten, kannte nur der König von Gondor ihn gut und blieb am Ende, über Thengel zu sprechen  "Ein guter, aber oft unglücklicher, Mann, setzte er alle seine Hoffnung in seine Kinder, und vielleicht würde er am Ende Stolz sein, denn er liebte seine Kinder sehr."

******

Der letzte Absatz stammt aus "The Kings of the Mark: Second Line" in Appendix A von RoTK, 398, Englische Fassung. Alle Einfügungen und Umordnungen (und Fehler) sind von mir.

Danke sehr Lady Masterblott, die meine mutige "Beta" war, und auch muß ich Dagmar danken. Danke auch Simon Drost, der mich das erste Mal gelehrt hat, "Hoppe hoppe Reiter" zu spielen.

 


	2. Rider's Rhyme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short fic concerning Thengel and Theoden, while the family lives in exile in Gondor. First chapter in German, second chapter has the English translation.

"Play with me, please, Papa!" cries the child.

"What shall we play, Théoden?"

"Sing like Mama--sing the Rider's Rhyme for me!"

"Very well, then come here." Short arms are uplifted; he sets his son on his knees, takes him by the hands, and begins....

__

Up and Down goes Rider

You will be a Rider one day, Théoden. A Rider of Riddermark, that is called "Rohan" here. Even I call it "Rohan," sometimes even in my thoughts. It has been so long since last I was in Riddermark that too often, my mother tongue seems to me alien. And you, my son? With you, I can speak, but I also learn much from your sister Agathe's language tutor. My father--your grand-father--is such a disgrace that despite my expatriate ways, the Rohirrim--the Éorlingas, rather--would put me on the throne. A Gondorrim on the throne of the Riddermark, because there is no other choice. But you... you must one day be a true son of Éorl. When you turn fourteen, then must you ride the leader of the _mearas_ \--not like me, who fled to Gondor without having undergone that ritual. I suppose that I must tame the horse-prince before becoming king. The oldest prince ever to attempt the ritual! But not you. I must get you soon on the back of a horse, although you are but two years old. For every man in Rohan--Riddermark--worthy of his name can ride a horse.

__

If he falls, then he'll shout

My father ever shouted--he has always had too much bile, and drink makes it worse. One scarcely knows peace in Edoras--so long as my father lives, then one sleeps there uneasily. He is ill again. His liver pains him--the messenger came this morning with the news. And so help me, Béma, Morwen is pregnant again! I am glad of that, but if we must go to Edoras.... I hope that we can go together, but my wife cannot travel with me until she bears that child, and I refuse absolutely to risk her in a long journey. So: live, Father, you old mule! Live awhile longer, and ask nothing from us. Not now, after so many years of silence. She is your daughter-in-law, Father, but you have never seen her or written to her. I have children that you have never seen, and after whom you have never asked. I do not know whether I hope that you will meet them or not. 

__

If he falls into the grave, then

Please. Get on with it, Father, ere disaster befalls us. For here in Gondor, all men know that the Darkness stirs once again. Better me than you upon the throne, sadly--whatever fear I may harbor over the kingship, I know very well that we cannot afford you and your self-indulgence. 

__

They shall tear at him, the ravens 

Théoden hates the ravens. They frighten him, and why not? _Black feathers, bad luck_ , we say in Roh--Riddermark. Once back in Edoras, there shall be many ravens--old men, always watching me, waiting for mistakes, waiting for the day when Théoden becomes a man. Only another twelve years, my little one. Then shall you meet a true steed of Rohan! Then is playtime ended. Béma forbid that you should meet your end under black wings, my son!

__

If he falls into the swamp

Oh, but Morwen was aghast! The last time that Agathe and Théoden played alone, they came home covered in mud. It had rained, and the garden had become quite wet. It has been long since I laughed so hard. But laughter hurts. Because we are already there--deeply entrenched in the mud of the swamp, is Riddermark. If I hold my children high enough, then perhaps they may come to their homeland free of the muck. A pity, that we must wait for the next generation until Riddermark has once more a good and Éorling king. Whether I be a good or a bad king, I know that I am too much the Gondorrim now. I hope only that Théoden is young enough to take to heart the ways of Riddermark. Because who knows? But one, little mistake, one bad choice, and...

" _Then goes Rider... plumps!_ " Théoden shrieks happily, as his father stretches his legs out suddenly, and lets the boy slide down. Thengel scoops him close then, laughs with his son, and stands up. He heaves the two year-old high over his head, and turns about in a circle, while Théoden squeals joyously. And for just one moment, while the two gaze at each other, they are simply father and son. 

****

From the Red Book, as copied by scribes in Brandy Hall, at Master Meriadoc's request:

__

"Of the family of Théoden Eadnew. Fengel was his grand-father. He was the third son and fourth child of Folcwine. He is not remembered with praise. He was greedy of food and of gold, and at strife with his marshals, and with his children. _Thengel_ , his only son, left Rohan when he came to manhood and lived long in Gondor, and won honour in the service of Turgon. He took no wife until late, but in 2943 he wedded Morwen of Lossarnach in Gondor, though she was seventeen years the younger. She bore him three children in Gondor, of whom _Théoden_ , the second, was his only son. When Fengel died, the Rohirrim recalled him, and he returned unwillingly. But he proved a good and wise king; though the speech of Gondor was used in his house, and not all men thought that good. But there were other troubles, and Thengel came home in the nick of time. For it was soon after his return that Saruman declared himself Lord of Isengard and began to give trouble to Rohan, encroaching on its borders and supporting its enemies. Were it not for Thengel, perhaps Rohan might have fallen earlier. Of those who knew him, the King of Gondor alone knew Thengel well and remains still to tell of him--"A good, if often unhappy, man, Thengel put his hope ever in his children, and who knows but that he might have been proud in the end, for he loved his children dearly."

 

 

 

*****

A/N: Above paragraph taken from "The Kings of the Mark: Second Line" in Appendix A of RoTK, p. 398. Insertions and rearrangements are my own. The original German nursery rhyme is:

Hoppe hoppe Reiter

Wenn er fällt dann schreit er

Fällt er in den Graben

Fressen ihn die Raben

Fällt er in den Sumpf

Macht der Reiter plumps! 

The translation in text is my own. Finally, many, many thanks to Lady Masterblott for her invaluable assistance, and also to one Simon Drost, who first taught me how to play "Hoppe hoppe Reiter." 


End file.
